


An Unexpected Tail

by nunu_noodles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cute Dress Up Time!, Death of Original Characters, Drunk Sex, Got7 Halloween Fic Exchange!, Lamia! Jinyoung, M/M, Murder, Namjoon for one whole second!, Selkie! Youngjae, Unseelie! Jaebum, Vampire! Bambam, human! yugyeom, lots of blood, monster fic!, skin shedding, unprotected sex, vampire! mark, werewolf! Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunu_noodles/pseuds/nunu_noodles
Summary: “You’re sitting next to me?” BamBam had asked, red eyes shining, though Yugyeom hadn’t known BamBam's name at the time.“Yeah? Sorry, is this seat taken?”“No, just. I’m a monster," Yugyeom nods, head tilted. "Most people wouldn’t pick a chair next to me, given the chance,” He says it simply, like it doesn’t affect him anymore. And maybe it doesn’t, but the words still pick at Yugyeom’s stupid heart.“Oh, me too!” He blurts out, without thought.“You’re a vampire?” BamBam asks incredulously, and Yugyeom fumbles through his own panicked nonsense to figure out what to say. He’d meant to say something helpful like ‘That’s cool!’ or ‘I’m not bothered,’ but unfortunately that’s not what came out.Unfortunately, he doesn’t correct himself. He comes up with another lie.“I’m a Lamia,”





	An Unexpected Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Land_of_Domes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/gifts).



> This fic is for Land_of_domes!  
> Dude! You gave me some super cute prompts! But here's the thing. I broke it. I'm so sorry. I inverted prompt 3 'Our boys all think they're humans...or are they? Hilarity ensues when on Halloween it is revealed that in fact not one of them is human and they're all some kind of creature.' Into one of them being human. I swear it didn't start out so.. macabre.  
> But this is where we've ended up! I hope you're not too disappointed, because I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> To all others - Please read the tags carefully! There's some icky stuff in here! Please comment if you see something else in there that needs tagging and I'll add it! Be safe, thank you so much!

 

 

Yugyeom and his friends descend upon the costume store in a flurry of excited limbs and loud screeching, ripping through the aisles in all directions like miniature tornadoes with opposable thumbs. Yugyeom shuffles behind them, slightly more sedate than usual. He grins at his friends’ excitement, giggling at all the ridiculous ideas BamBam presents with an utterly serious face.

“A turtle?” He arches an amused brow at his friend for a moment before returning his attention to the racks to search for his own costume.

“I could be a turtle,” BamBam insists, clutching the costume close to himself. “You don’t know, I’d be the best turtle out there,”

“The most beautiful turtle!” Jackson yells from the other side of the rack, “I support you! I'll carry you up stairs and sit on your back so you can walk around like my personal moving throne.”

“ _ Thank _ you,” 

“The real question is, do you support me wearing  _ this _ ?” He raises the costume above his head and waves it about.

Yugyeom glances over, “I can’t see it, can you raise it higher?” Jackson obliges, “Still can’t see it, can you raise it above the racks?”

There’s a moments silence. “That’s not funny. I’m taller than the racks and you know it. Do me a favour and keep standing. Right. There,” His friend stalks around the end of the rack and Yugyeom tears off in the opposite direction, apologising breathlessly to another customer as he brushes past them, laughter pouring from him like liquid gold. He’s thrown a casually amused smile through long dark lashes and it catches him completely off guard. The man’s rose pink lips curve into a smile before opening in an O, as if about to speak -

Yugyeom smacks into a pillar and falls to the ground. A clump of sexy firefighter costumes detach themselves from a higher hanger and hit him straight in the stomach.

"Oh," He wheezes, blinking up at the ceiling dizzily.

Jackson finally reaches him, peers down without an ounce of mercy. “Oh there you are, where you belong - at my feet,” He nudges Yugyeom’s shoulder with a gentle toe. “Hey, are you okay?” Yugyeom stares up at him dumbly, easing the plastic wrapped costumes off his torso with numb fingers. Nods. “Did you hit your head?” Yugyeom shakes his head no. “Why do you look like a truck hit you, then?”

Dark gentle eyes, soft pink lips. “I,”

“He’s lost all his brain cells!” BamBam crows, sauntering over with his turtle costume clenched tightly in his fists. “We’ll have to throw him in the rubbish and get a new friend - first he doesn’t even bring a proper monster card to the table -” “I’m half, that’s discrimination -” “Now he doesn’t even have brains. What a waste of a pair of perfectly amazing legs,”

Yugyeom pulls himself to his feet, gathering the scattered costumes from the floor. There’s no way he’s going to be able to reach the prong they fell from, he doesn’t think. He places them on top of the racks next to the pillar, pats them gently once he sees they won’t fall off it. Is that alright, to leave them there? He tests pulling out a costume from underneath them and watches the pile slip onto the floor again. Nope.

He nudges them under the rack with a timid foot. That’ll do.

“I’m fine, guys, thanks for the concern. And being half monster doesn’t mean I’m not a monster at all, that's mean to say!" He pouts for good measure.

“Stop bullying the baby!” Youngjae yells from a hidden place in the store, “He needs tender love and care!”

“Awwwwww!” Jackson coos, reaching forward to try to capture Yugyeom in his thickly muscled embrace, “Little baby! I’ll take care of you!” Yugyeom wriggles desperately out of his grasp, choking out noises of disgust.

“Mark! Help me! They’re being annoying!”

“Help yourself!” Mark calls from the direction of the changing rooms. Yugyeom races for his voice, ignoring Jackson and BamBam’s teasing voices behind him. He yanks the curtain open and crowds into Mark’s space, ignoring his cry of alarm.

Mark stares at him in annoyance, red eyes narrowed up at him like he wants to climb up and twist Yugyeom's ear between his fingers. Yugyeom takes in his friends half naked form, the costume in his hand. The wig already clumsily pulled onto his head.

“Really?”

“I’m the Little fucking Mermaid.”

Yugyeom sighs mournfully. “You’re an actual vampire, why would you be the Little Mermaid when you could dress as a vampire?”

Mark eyes narrows further at the tall youth, mouth set in a sulky pout. “I’m 200 years old, do you know how many Halloweens I’ve been through in this stupid country? I’m sick of being a vampire. I’m going to be a beautiful ocean princess, and you can be a stupid boring sexy fireman, whatever.” Yugyeom drops the costume he hadn’t realised he was still holding. Mark fiddles with the purple shell bra with increasing frustration, twisting awkwardly to try to watch his hands in the mirror.

“Look just, give it here, I’ll help you,” Yugyeom sighs, gesturing for Mark to turn around. He guides the man’s slim arms through the straps and gets him to hold the cups while he adjusts the straps.

“How do you know how to do this?”

“I like when people wear dresses. It’s cute,” Yugyeom murmurs, snapping it into place and tidying Mark’s fake red hair. "Any way that I can encourage it, and I will do it," They look at Mark in his completed outfit through the mirror. Yugyeom hooks his chin over the vampire's shoulder, lets himself take a proper look.

“You look good,” Yugyeom says softly, taking in Mark’s suddenly shy expression. The pale expanse of his slim stomach shines between the shimmery green skirt and purple bra.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Really pretty,” They smile at each other through the mirror. Mark's sharp canines prod at the soft plump of his bottom lip, leaving divots. He must be enjoying being the Little Mermaid more than he wants to admit. “You should definitely get this one,”

Yugyeom leaves Mark to get changed again, hoping he’s left his friends enough time for them to get distracted. He finds them in the period clothing aisle trying on huge towering white wigs and round monocles.

“Who are you, then?” He asks Youngjae. His friend is swathed in a huge black cape from head to toe.

“I’m a vampire,”

“But you’re a selkie,”

“I wanna be a vampire, though,” He does a little twirl, showing how his cape flourishes nicely.

“You’re gonna make the best vampire, don’t listen to Gyeommie,” BamBam coos, rubbing Youngjae’s back in comfort. He’s discarded the turtle costume and is crammed into an elaborate pirate captain’s hat. “What are you gonna be, ‘Gyeom, a party pooper?” He snickers and gives himself a high five.

Yugyeom lets his eyes brush over the racks of costumes. So many choices. “I can’t decide,”

“Just take your snakes and go as yourself!” Jackson pipes from behind him. “Snake person goes as a snake charmer, that’d be cool,”

“Less cool for the people who’re freaked out by snakes. At a party. With alcohol,” Yugyeom says nervously. “I’m not sure yet,” It's just a costume, but he doesn't want to make the wrong choice. Again.

  
  


-

  
  
  


There’s a problem with telling big lies to new people. 

You don’t know if it means you’re going to have to keep lying. That’s the problem, and it turns out it’s a big one.

Yugyeom had no idea that lying to BamBam about being a monster was going to mean this - maintaining a stupid lie that would never have mattered, as long as they’d never spoken again. All he had to do was pretend he’d never spoken to him, and sit somewhere else for the rest of the semester, and then BamBam would forget him, and forget his stupid lie that was spoken in an awkward rush when trying to make things less awkward and then. And then..

But they did talk again.

And they became fast friends, and then he became friends with BamBam’s friends because of course he did - they’re all so nice and funny, and they want to help him settle in because there’s not too many monsters at their uni, and they’re all just - ugh. Too kind. Too helpful. Too welcoming.

He’d had to explain away his humanness in a panicked flurry of bullshit - _ I’m only half, it seems like it’s recessive, right? Haha… _ \- and now it's stuck that way, forever and ever until they all watch him age and realise he's been lying to them this whole time.

“You’re sitting next to me?” BamBam had asked, red eyes shining, though Yugyeom hadn’t known BamBam's name at the time.

“Yeah? Sorry, is this seat taken?”

“No, just. I’m a monster," Yugyeom nods, head tilted. "Most people wouldn’t pick a chair next to me, given the chance,” He says it simply, like it doesn’t affect him anymore. And maybe it doesn’t, but the words still pick at Yugyeom’s stupid heart.

“Oh, me too!” He blurts out, without thought.

“You’re a vampire?” BamBam asks incredulously, and Yugyeom fumbles through his own panicked nonsense to figure out what to say. He’d meant to say something helpful like ‘That’s cool!’ or ‘I’m not bothered,’ but unfortunately that’s not what came out.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t correct himself. He comes up with another lie.

“I’m a Lamia,” A monster that's guaranteed to not have any others in the uni, so he won't be exposed. He narrowly avoids hitting himself in the head, though. A full human definitely doesn't look like a Lamia.

“I’ve never seen a Lamia! Wow, that’s super rare!” Yugyeom knows, that’s why he picked it, “You smell like a human and everything!”

“I’m just half,” Yugyeom had laughed, hoping the vampire wouldn’t smell his deceit on him. BamBam had nodded in sober understanding - halfbreeds get even less acceptance than full monsters, caught in the middle between two cultures and accepted by neither. Yugyeom had thought that’d be it, and planned to awkwardly sit somewhere else next class.

But BamBam hadn’t let it happen. He'd waved so happily when Yugyeom arrived the next day, smiling so widely it had threatened to take over his face, and consequently terrified the person walking in behind him. He’d found Yugyeom again and again, determined to enfold him in the love and appreciation that he and all his friends had to offer, and Yugyeom was just.. smitten. He has other friends but he's always felt like he was on the periphery of the friend group, like an afterthought that only got invited because he made sure to push himself forward to get the person’s attention, instead of being someone people thought of on their own. 

And now he's just in these people's thoughts  _ all _ the time.  

He couldn’t say no to hanging out every time its offered, couldn’t imagine telling all these warm hilarious people that he had lied about something that they struggled with. Jaebum is a half breed too, half fae and terrifyingly angry about it, and when he finds out Yugyeom’s never made any contact with the Lamia community overseas he goes nearly rabid with self-righteous fury, until Yugyeom manages to convince him it’s because he doesn’t  _ want _ to. All his new friends have suffered from prejudice by humans that hadn't been appreciative of the integration of monsters into society, and Yugyeom was there with them, rubbing backs and letting tears of monster blood seep into his clothes as they cried on his shoulder.

He couldn't tell them he'd been pretending to be one of them just to cover up his socially awkward word vomit.

So he kept lying.

He buys two snakes as pets and plays with them all the time, letting their raspy reptilian scent tinge his own enough that his monster friends never think to question his heritage. His dorm mate agrees to keep his dubious pets a secret as long as Yugyeom keeps doing his laundry for him, and honestly he doesn't mind it - at least this way he gets to make sure their room smells clean, which is a benefit he'd never even considered before he got here.

And he hopes very hard that no one ever finds out. 

Nobody knows any other Lamia as far as he knows, it's not the right country for Lamia anyway - they're not from around these parts. So he’s safe. His secret is safe.

No one ever has to know.

  
  


-

  
  


The Halloween party kicks off on a chilly October evening at an apartment in the central city - some friend of Jackson's that is happy for fellow monsters to come and enjoy his glitzy glamorous home for a night. Yugyeom had thought this through, though - he's dressed as Antman, cool enough as a costume on its own, but also different enough that he has something to talk about in case anyone asks him. A full body costume that hides his skin and his scent, and a helmet to hide in if things get scary. The penthouse apartment is dimly lit and filled with aching bass music that makes him itch for the dance area that's been set up, where various monsters dressed as entirely different monsters cavort together, waving their drinks above their heads, dancing without a care in the world.

"What's the hosts name?" Yugyeom asks Mark, curling his arms around the shorter man’s slim waist so that they can waddle along together. Mark tuts in frustration - his slim lined skirt makes it difficult to walk, he probably doesn't need Yugyeom hanging off him like a bad smell.

But Yugyeom is Nervous.

There's monsters all around him. Vampires, werewolves, and he's pretty sure there's some of the fucking Unseelie court of faeries in that corner, with their spindly thin limbs and randomly placed animal features - oh my God - and it's a bit scary to be surrounded by so many predators, no matter how friendly they say they are.

 

"His name's Namjoon. He's really nice, did you want to meet him?"

"Um no," Yugyeom squeaks, "I'll just.. I'll just stay with you, if that's okay?"

"Awww poor baby, of course it's okay. Are you feeling shy?" Yugyeom nods frantically, heart fluttering. They head to one of the snack tables that's aimed towards a more human diet, breaking away from their group of friends that seems to have been fully absorbed by the crowd.

"It's okay, you can go find your other friends if you like," Yugyeom says, extricating himself from Mark's back to pick at the chocolate biscuits. He pulls his Antman mask off his face so that he can nibble at them with a barely-there appetite. He's not good with food with flour in it, but he's willing to make a sacrifice to have something to do.

"Friends?"

"I saw some vampires over there, dressed as the Spice Girls?" Yugyeom waves his hand toward the dance floor.

Mark turns, looking. He smiles, "Ah, no, that's okay. We catch up every decade or so, I'll see them again,"

Yugyeom nods, secretly relieved. Once he's feeling more comfortable they head to the dance area of the apartment. All the furniture has been cleared so that people have as much space as they need. 

Yugyeom and Mark dance together happily, and they probably look a bit strange together - the little mermaid and antman have no business being near each other at the best of times - but no one can really say anything against it considering the definite lack of theme displayed by. Well. Everyone. A lot of the costumes look like people have just thrown on whatever they've been hoarding at the back of their closet for the last 100 years, or they're the sexy version of modern occupations. 

Yugyeom would've thought the more long-lived races would be more creative with their clothes. Perhaps they are, just not for lame Halloween parties.

BamBam and Youngjae join them to dance for a little while. Youngjae looks surprisingly suave as a typical Dracula-esque vampire and BamBam looks ridiculous in the turtle costume he refused to admit was a joke purchase gone horribly wrong. At least they both look much warmer than Mark, whose goosebumps make his arms feel spotty under Yugyeom's fingers.

 

"Yugyeom!" Jackson yells, collapsing into their little dancing group with all the grace of an elephant. "I found someone I really want you to meet,"

"Uhhh, okay?"

Jackson tugs on his arm and pulls him out of Mark's pouting grasp. The frills of his ornate pirate captain's outfit drape over Yugyeom's hand delicately as he's dragged away from his friends, from the dance floor entirely, until they're weaving through some clusters of talking monsters.

He tries to stifle his nervously hurried breaths - Jackson's a bit of a livewire at the best of times, and while he might have the best intentions, Yugyeom doesn't really know if he wants to meet a random monster Jackson's befriended.

"Why don't you want everyone to meet this person?" Yugyeom huffs, wondering where they're going.

"Because they're not half Lamia!" Jackson says, turning back to blast him with a proud smile, as if he's found something amazing and spectacular and can't wait for Yugyeom to start praising him, because he's -

Wait.

"Wait, what!" Yugyeom digs his heels in but Jackson has too much momentum - he gets veritably catapulted through the open french doors onto the balcony where the chilled night air cuts straight through his flimsy suit.

"Jinyoung, I found him!" Jackson says. He puffs his chest out a little. So proud.

"Good job, Jackson," A voice purrs from the darker end of the balcony. Yugyeom bites his lip nervously, squinting. Decides squinting might not be a good idea, maybe he should just back out and run away and never come back.

A person slinks out of the shadows, stepping forward into the light of the harsh candelabras inside.

Are they.. "Are you dressed as Jessica Rabbit?" He asks dumbly, taking in the man in front of him, stunning in a clinging dress coated in sparkling red sequins. Purple satin gloves stretch all the way to his elbows.

The man laughs, delighted, hand flicking up to cover his mouth shyly. "No one else has gotten it yet, well done," Wow. Yugyeom doesn't think he's ever seen eyes smile quite like this before, all dark and gorgeous, smudged in dark liner and dramatically lined in shimmery purple. The man moves closer to Yugyeom, soft pink lips curled up in a smile. "Do you think it's funny?"

"Is what funny..?"

"You know, Jessica Rabbit being a bit of a seductress. And then me. Purportedly.. us?" His eyebrow arches as if asking a question.

"I don't understand," Yugyeom whispers softly. There's something about this man, something that has Yugyeom's body screaming at him to run, anywhere. Just leave, get away and don't look back. He feels the hair rise at the back of his neck and scrubs at it nervously.

"He's a Lamia!" Jackson crows, slapping Yugyeom on the back, "Like you! Well. He's full Lamia, but you're half! Same difference, right?" He just looks so pleased with himself. It'd probably be rude to throw up on him, wouldn't it? "Yugyeom, this is Jinyoung. Jinyoung, this is Yugyeom. Both Lamias! What are the odds of that, here of all places?"

"Oh, great," Yugyeom whispers weakly.

"I've never met a half Lamia before," Jinyoung says. He pushes his hip out to one side and balances his hand against it, gazing at Yugyeom speculatively. Yugyeom notices the slight sheen to his skin, as if there are scales hiding just under the surface. Jinyoung flicks his eyes to Jackson, somehow transforms his face into something imploring and shy. "Do you think we could chat alone for a little while? It's so rare that I find.. family. Out in the world," He does that eye smile again and Jackson melts.

"Oh of course! You text me if you need me, okay Gyeommie?" But he's already stepping inside, as if it's totally fine that he leaves Yugyeom alone with this.. this snake person. One of the oldest monsters in recorded history, one that has many different stories about it but only one common factor: the consumption of human flesh.

But Jackson thinks Yugyeom  _ is _ a Lamia. Of course Yugyeom is safe.

Jinyoung is family.

Nobody seems to have told Jinyoung that, because as soon as Jackson's gone Jinyoung's expression goes cold. Gold bleeds into his irises and suddenly the dark eye smile is gone, revealing a serpents slitted stare. He stalks close enough that Yugyeom can feel his breath against his face, peering up at him.

"You're no Lamia, little lamb. Why are you playing games with these kind little monsters?"

Yugyeom quavers, wishing he could remember where he left his Antman mask so he can shove it over his face and pretend he didn't hear right.

"I don't know w-what you're talking about," He says. Takes a step back. Jinyoung follows, crowding into his chest.

"You don't smell like Lamia, you don't feel like Lamia. There's no magic to you at all," Jinyoung leans forward, letting his nose drift up Yugyeom's neck. A flicker of a forked tongue against the skin there makes Yugyeom squeak. "You taste of nothing but slowly decaying human. I was so excited to learn there was another of my kind here," He sighs heavily, "I'm disappointed to learn it's just you. A silly little human playing pretend to be edgy,"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what's it like?" Arms creep around Yugyeom's waist, pulling him tight. Jinyoung stares up at him and Yugyeom's heart thunders. His body tries its best to recoil, thousands of years of evolution going into  _ this very moment _ where his body knows he's in the devil's clutches even if his brain hasn't quite caught up. "Silly little human, playing pretend in a den of monsters. If I told the unseelie court what you were up to they'd take you home to wither away in their demesne for hundreds of years, only to let you out with half your mind sapped away by faerie wine."

Yugyeom shakes, feeling the Lamia's cold limbs hugging him close. "Please don't, I'll do anything,"

"Oh my," Jinyoung breathes, "That's a funny thing to say to one such as myself. Anything, you say?"

The sequins of Jinyoung's dress crush against Yugyeom's chest. "Not.. not  _ anything _ ,"

The Lamia pouts, sickly sweet. Yugyeom's flesh crawls with the effort not to pull away. "But I'm so disappointed you lied to me, to everyone, can't you see? You owe me, little lamb," His cool gloved hands slide up the fabric of Yugyeom's costume to cradle his shoulders lightly.

"Hey, Yugyeom! There you are!" BamBam spills out onto the balcony with Mark and a tall man in tow. "Wanted to introduce you to Namjoon while we're here, but I see you've found a friend!"

Mark squints at them both blurrily, and if Yugyeom were a betting man he'd say Mark left the dance area once Yugyeom did and decided to set up shop near the bar for the duration. "Are you guys having a moment?" Yugyeom sees him taking in Jinyoung's slinky form pressed against him and making the wrong conclusions. "Yugyeom? Do you want us to go?"

Yugyeom looks down and watches the reptilian features bleed from Jinyoung's face in an instant, eyes turning dark and luminous again, skin evening out to an even tan. His fingers press into Yugyeom's skin, hard.

"Are you Yugyeom's friends? That's just marvellous!" Jinyoung steps forward to greet them, eye smile back in full effect. "Your friend Jackson just introduced us. I'm a Lamia,"

His friends all explode with excitement, rushing forward to clap Yugyeom on the back and absorb Jinyoung into their circle of affection, chattering about how to make Yugyeom's days easier or if he needs anything special, because he's  _ so _ reticent when it comes to talking about his monster needs. 

He wants to sink into the ground and just stay there, forgotten.

Jinyoung tugs him closer and snuggles himself into Yugyeom's side, placing a possessive hand on Yugyeom's chest. He can feel himself shaking under the Lamia's cool touch but his friends practically beam at him. So happy for him, so pleased.

"We might go and explore the night together, just us two," Jinyoung interrupts softly, arching his eyebrows suggestively. Mark crows and Youngjae enters the balcony just in time to start screeching as well, confused but supportive till the bitter end.

"I," Yugyeom gets out before Jinyoung looks up and gives him a smile that has everyone yelling. His mouth dries and he splutters, fear coursing through him. Surely they can smell it? He doesn't want to leave this party with Jinyoung, he doesn't want to be anywhere near him. He's like a present - wrapped up in delicious red like an apple, but crawling with worms on the inside at the first bite.

"C'mon big boy," Jinyoung purrs, "Let's have some alone time, paint the town red," Yugyeom can see it in his eyes - the threat just below the surface.

_ Come with me, or else. _

He lets himself be tugged forward, through his group of friends and back into the apartment. Wonders if his sweaty hand is leaving marks on Jinyoung's gloves. It feels like it is.

BamBam waggles his eyebrows as he brushes past him.

He's led through the entire apartment with barely touching fingers and a teasing smile sent backwards every so often - the smile gets wider and wider every time, as if Jinyoung is enjoying the fresh coating of terror Yugyeom has slathered on himself the further and further he gets away from his friends and his perception of safety.

  
  


The woman's eyes sparkle as she takes in Jinyoung's dress, giggling as she runs a clumsy hand over the sequins admiringly. Jinyoung laughs with her, pulling her close towards him, away from the bar, away from safety. She glances at Yugyeom nervously, wide eyes taking in his tall frame as he follows them out the door and away from whatever friends she may have come here with.

He doesn't know how to tell her he's not the one she should be worried about.

  
  


"You don't want some? You must be hungry?" Jinyoung asks innocently, then laughs, obnoxiously loud. The sound echoes through the dark alleyway. The woman's limp body steams underneath him as hot blood pumps out of her. Jinyoung has straddled himself over her stomach, unconcerned about his weight because she's no longer alive to feel it. Her blood smears itself across his face as he leans down again, unlatching his jaw with a little  _ snick _ of sound before he tears into her throat again.

Yugyeom stares at her glazed eyes.

When Jinyoung sucks her cheeks into his mouth and crunches down Yugyeom throws up, a full body heave that sets Jinyoung off laughing again, cheeks full with someone else's. His vomit splatters against the side of a building

Jinyoung doesn't say anything until the only thing left of her is her long chestnut hair and her understated yet classy Wonder Woman costume. The only sounds are the harsh bites and squishy chewing noises of Jinyoung devouring his prey. Yugyeom stands motionless, mind gone. Horror struck.

 

"The problem with having all this food is that there’s nothing to play with afterwards, and I get so excited, isn’t that terrible?” Yugyeom blinks. He hadn't realised Jinyoung had finished what he was doing. He must have.. Lost some time there. Along the way. He looks around slowly before looking back at Jinyoung, who stands right in front of him, up against him. His face has been wiped of excess blood but there's still dried traces of red trailing along his cheeks and down his neck. The Lamia's erection pushes against Yugyeom’s thigh insistently and his eyes shine red around his slitted pupils as he gazes up at the taller human. Hands, arms and chin still tacky with drying blood, he pulls Yugyeom’s face down and captures his mouth in a kiss too gentle for the scenario they've found themselves in, licking at his lips like a curious cat. Bitter iron tang fills Yugyeom's mouth when Jinyoung's tongue slides inside, stroking at him, encouraging, pleading.

Inexplicably, Yugyeom feels his cock harden in response.

Cold sticky hands pull at the velcro at the back of his costume, peeling it down his body expertly until he's left exposed in his underwear.

Cold sticky hands extricate his cock and pump swiftly as a cool wet mouth attaches itself to Yugyeom's neck, sucking little red blossoms of blood up against the surface of his skin.

"Little monster boy," Jinyoung croons softly, teasingly, as Yugyeom falls apart beneath his touch, tipping back against the clammy concrete wall behind him. "How does it feel to be a real monster, huh?" Yugyeom whines, fear and arousal making his heart leap in his chest like a rabbit. His fingers clench themselves into fists.

With a strength that belies his slim figure, Yugyeom is pushed down to his knees. He looks up, tears forming in his eyes.

Jinyoung strokes Yugyeom's cheek as he hitches up his dress, freeing his erect cock. "I think you're far less scared than you want to think you are," He murmurs softly. The sounds of the city fade away as Yugyeom watches Jinyoung's hand slowly running down his cock, too soft to be giving himself real pleasure.

Yugyeom could do better than that. 

He leans forward and licks clumsily around Jinyoung's fingers, looking up unsurely. Jinyoung smiles down at him, eyes bright red and fangs peeking out. "That's my good pet. I knew as soon as I saw you that you'd be good for me,"

  
  


-

  
  


“I think I’ll keep you,”

Yugyeom opens his eyes warily, head fuzzy with sleep. He peers around the room - it's definitely not his shared dorm room. Black comforters are piled on the bed with an electric blanket underneath, warming the thing entirely. The blinds are still shut but the morning sun manages to peek through. He barely remembers leaving the alleyway the night before at all, just moans of pleasure and a slightly burning ass that reminds him just how far they went armed only with saliva and blood - not ideal. He turns to squint at Jinyoung, who lays back on the bed, unashamedly naked, and why should he be anything but, considering it's his own room - apartment, Yugyeom recalls. The Lamia scrolls through his phone, glasses perched on his nose precariously, making him look serious, earnest.

“No, I.. That’s fine.” Yugyeom croaks. He uncovers his body, takes in the finger marks left in smeared blood on his hips. "I need a shower," Jinyoung grunts noncommittally, gestures with a lazy hand to a door at the side of the wide room. The Lamia must make good money to have such a big bedroom in the city, or - more likely - he's just been alive for a very long time.

Yugyeom steps into the small bathroom and heads straight for the shower, avoiding the mirror entirely. He steps under the scorching hot stream and closes his eyes.

Tries not to think too hard about the night before. 

Or how much he doesn't feel all that worried about it, apart from the fact that his vomit is in an alleyway next to pieces of a person.

And Jinyoung...

“I’ll keep up your silly facade for you, if you will stay mine,”

Yugyeom glances at the doorway to where Jinyoung has followed him in and leant against the frame. His glasses dangle from his fingers lazily. He smirks.

"What if I don't?" Yugyeom asks timidly. "What if I want to admit everything to my friends and start fresh?"

Jinyoung shrugs, still smiling. "Will you, though? There's a lot of big bad nasty things out there, Yugyeom. How long before your friends drag you somewhere where no one will want to keep you instead of eat you? How long before you need someone to protect you, and you could've had me, but you chose to go it alone?" He looks like they're discussing whether or not Yugyeom might take on a crocheting class, all easy and casual, though he did at least throw a shirt on before following him in. It's weird to see him out of the dress and in normal clothes, even if it's just the top half.

Yugyeom considers it, really considers it. He doesn’t want to lose his friends. He doesn't want to die. Jinyoung is... terrifying.

But he's very recently discovered that terrifying might not necessarily be a bad thing. As long as he’s on the right side of it.

  
  


-

  
  
  


"You're so tall," The man pouts, looking up at Yugyeom through thick dark lashes. Yugyeom smiles shyly, feeling his cheeks blush under the predatory gaze. He  _ is _ a lot taller than this guy, and a few years younger maybe, if the faint creases around the guy's eyes are anything to go by. He looks tired but happy, has sucked down the whiskey Yugyeom offered him with an unsure voice.

Took a long few seconds to rake his eyes up and down Yugyeom's body before letting a smile creep over his face. The next round was his, and the next and the next, and Yugyeom  _ knows _ he's drank too much. He knows it. He stretches his mouth wide, marvelling at the wooden feeling of his teeth in his gums. Bites loudly on them a few times, testing it out.

It's pretty weird. He didn't ever used to get this drunk, and especially never drank around his friends because -

"I thought you said you were a Lamia,"

"Half Lamia," Yugyeom corrects, flashing his new friend a blurred smile.

"I didn't realise half breeds” - Yugyeom winces at the slur - “could get drunk so quick, not in my experience anyway," The shorter man - Seojoon, Yugyeom thinks his name is - shifts a bit closer.

Yugyeom lets it happen. He steadies himself with a hand on the bar and watches the man's eyes focus on Yugyeom's lips. A tongue darts out, so fast Yugyeom thinks he imagined it, "What Lamia powers did you say you inherited?"

"I didn't say," Yugyeom says, giggling. He reaches for his drink again, feels his fingers get coated in liquid as he tips it towards his mouth. Cold drops splatter against his shirt, "Oh, I think I missed?" He giggles again, wipes at his chin and shirt with numb fingers, "I can't show you my powers here, anyway," Waggles his eyebrows for full sexy effect. The man looks wowed, so he thinks he's doing a good job.

"I guess we could go back to mine and you could show me?" His hand creeps up Yugyeom's arm, smoothing at his shirt. Yugyeom stares down at it, blinking. The hand stops, clearly waiting for a green light.

Yugyeom fixes him with a toothy grin. "How about we go to mine instead?"

  
  


Seojoon clearly wasn't expecting Yugyeom to live in such a nice part of town. Yugyeom drags him down the corridor to his apartment, luring him in with promises of more drinks and a hint at him getting to see something a little more.. dangerous. Something more.. monster than Yugyeom has so far revealed.

“Please tell me this is actually your place,” Seojoon asks as Yugyeom fumbles with the keys. “You haven’t just broken in or something,” He was clearly expecting a different level of encounter tonight, considering he's an older dude that must have specifically gone to a university bar for some company. He must have been expecting a stupid young thing desperate to get out of his dorm room, not.. this. Carefully lined up expensive shoes, sleek counter tops in the kitchen.

"I live here, I promise!" Yugyeom giggles, heading into the kitchen to pull out the whiskey from the liquor cabinet.

"Here you go," He offers once he's done, accidentally slipping his elbow through the whiskey he's spilled on the counter.

The alcohol tastes like water when he tips the bottle to his own lips.

Seojoon's glass is already empty and his slim arm wraps around Yugyeom's waist, tugging him close.

"You're so pretty," The man whispers, pulling Yugyeom down by the neck so he can kiss him slowly, mouth bitter with stale cigarette smoke and a night filled with alcohol. Yugyeom kisses him back, scrunching his nose so that he doesn't laugh again. "You wanna take me to your bedroom?" Yugyeom nods, leads them backwards towards the end of the hallway, kissing all the while. He trips over his pants and realises Seojoon's hands have been busy unbuckling them while he was trying to drunkenly navigate with his eyes closed.

"Very efficient," Yugyeom says into his mouth, ignoring the over enthusiastic licks.

Once they're in the room he moves past the bed entirely, towards another door. Seojoon lets out a confused noise.

"Don't you want me to show you?" Excitement flickers in the man's eyes - he nods, confused but curious, lets himself be led to the bathroom. The light is off but the bathroom is filled with humid air and candlelight.

"What the.." The human’s words cut off abruptly.

"Little pet?" A sultry voice calls from the bathtub. "Little pet, what have you brought?"

"He wanted to see my Lamia parts," Yugyeom says, falling against the doorframe clumsily, letting the alcohol blur the edges a bit.

"What the fuck," Seojoon says nervously, "He didn't say there was someone else here, I'll go,"

"Oh, no no," Jinyoung laughs darkly. He shifts in the darkness of the bathroom. "I must insist you stay here and enjoy our company,"

"Um," Seojoon licks his lips again. "Okay, if you. If you like. We can all - sure," His breath starts coming quick again. The sound of water dripping and a dark shape moving tells Yugyeom that Jinyoung's out of the bath. A strange wet plopping sound slaps the tiles.

"Are you all done, then?" Yugyeom asks, casually holding his arm against the other side of the doorframe, caging the man in.

Jinyoung sighs, walking further into the light. His skin shines like new, pink and soft where the scales aren't showing underneath. Seojoon sucks in a breath at the naked man in front of him, and Yugyeom can relate. A naked Jinyoung is always something amazing. "All done. And you've been  _ such  _ a big help to me, pet, even when I was getting so grumpy at you," He coos at Yugyeom, pressing a kiss to his cheek, digging his fingers sharply into his jaw to turn him around.

"Don't you think my Yugyeom is such a good boy?" He asks Seojoon. Seojoon nods dumbly, eyes restlessly hovering up and down Jinyoung's body, pants tight.

"I've been  _ so _ hungry," He tugs Seojoon close by his belt buckles, runs a palm over his ass. The shorter man pants as Jinyoung leans close to smell him. Yugyeom feels a left over twinge of fear echo through him.

Jinyoung has really been hungry. So so hungry. He's been locked in the apartment for the last week, moaning and itching and wriggling endlessly, trying to molt his snake skin off. The apartment’s been a hot wet mess for the entire time, and too many times Yugyeom had woken to an apologising Jinyoung chewing on his fingers. Things were getting desperate.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Yugyeom nods clumsily, fear and excitement thrumming through his veins. There's always a chance this could go horribly wrong, that Jinyoung might get too excited by the blood and the sex.

The adrenaline sets Yugyeom's body on fire.

Seojoon's thrown carelessly onto the bed, and his wide dilated eyes clearly think he's about to have the best night to brag over. Jinyoung straddles his hips, beautiful lean body on display for all, skin glowing with newly exposed shine.

"This is such a nice treat, pet," Jinyoung croons. He leans over and kisses Seojoon sweetly, cringing as he pulls back, "Really, Yugyeom? Whiskey?"

Yugyeom shrugs a sorry and slides onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and cradling it in his arms. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But he wouldn't take anything else,"

"You know it makes my tummy angry with me," He pouts.   
"I'm sorry," Yugyeom repeats.

"Um, sorry...?" The man says as well. Jinyoung smiles at him charmingly.

"Don't you worry about a thing, you just lie there and let me eat you up," Seojoon gulps as Jinyoung slides down his legs, pulling Seojoon's pants with him as he goes.

Yugyeom readies his pillow, hearing his own unsteady breath under the thundering of his heart.

Jinyoung loves thighs. It's his favourite body part - he tells Yugyeom all the time. This man's are no exception, Jinyoung peppers them with kisses, licking and biting softly as the man moans under his ministration, cock bouncing against his stomach as he bucks, trying to move Jinyoung's mouth closer to where he wants it.

Yugyeom settles himself with his knees on either side of Seojoon's head. His fingers dig into the pillow so hard he's worried he's going to rip it.

"Hey!" The man yelps, tugging his thigh away, "That's too rough, you nearly bit through the skin," He stares up at Yugyeom and Yugyeom eyes flinch away, down the length of the bed to Jinyoung. That's not any better. The Lamia's eyes have turned to red slits, his tongue flicks out to taste the thigh again before he widens his jaw far further than he had done so far. Sharp teeth glisten.

Yugyeom's ready for the noise. Before Jinyoung's head lowers again Yugyeom lowers the pillow before Seojoon can take a breath.

Jinyoung's teeth rip into the fleshy fat of the thigh and Seojoon  _ screams _ , body trying to whirl itself away in any direction possible. Blood floods the bed as Jinyoung clamps down on the femoral artery, fingernails claw into Yugyeom's arms. He presses down as hard as he can, heart jack-rabbiting against his lungs painfully.

The apartments completely soundproofed, Yugyeom just doesn't like to hear it. Also, it helps them die faster. He considers it a small mercy.

The sounds Jinyoung makes when he's ripping through muscle aren't pleasant. Yugyeom has learnt the best thing to do is hum to himself and gulp continuously to swallow the bile that rises up his throat.

He's tipped backwards against the headboard and smothered in a blood soaked kiss. Jinyoung moans into his mouth, laughs as Yugyeom gags at the piece of flesh still rolling around over his tongue. "My sweet little pet," He rolls his hips against Yugyeom's groin, "You bring me the best gifts, the sweetest presents," Yugyeom's naked before he fully knows what's going on, still dizzy with the whiskey shots he'd matched with Seojoon earlier. The bed squishes under Jinyoung's knees as the blood soaks into the blankets.

Jinyoung sinks down onto a cock Yugyeom hadn't even realised was hard. His hands clutch at the Lamia's hips as they roll against him, enveloping him in soft tight wetness. Blood drips off his chin onto Yugyeom's chest. He makes a show of chewing his last mouthful and swallowing, opening his mouth wide to show it's empty before he swoops down for another kiss.

"My pretty pet," Jinyoung whispers.

"My pretty Lamia," Yugyeom slurs, letting pleasure consume him.

  
  
  


"It's a shame about the mattress," Jinyoung pouts. He's scrolling through his phone with his glasses perched on the end of his nose and it's so freaking cute Yugyeom has to stop himself from cooing.

Well. Maybe he coos a little bit. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him like he always does, but his lips tilt up in a smile, too.

"I put down a plastic sheet before I left," Yugyeom says proudly, and accepts a sloppy cheek kiss in response. He rolls up his bundle of blankets and sheets to take to the laundry, and Jinyoung drags Seojoon to the bathtub for later. "Wait, don't.. did you just put him on all your skin?"

Silence. "No?"

"Ewwwwww," Yugyeom whines, hurrying back into the bedroom, "It's going to get even more soggy, I'm going to be picking pieces of your skin out of coagulating blood for aaaages!" He gags dramatically, and Jinyoung has the temerity to look sorry, pouting up at his boyfriend and fluttering his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Gyeommie, I just wasn't thinking, you know I get so grumpy and uncomfortable when I'm shedding,"

Yugyeom sighs, "I know,"

"I'm so  _ tired _ ," Jinyoung curls himself up against Yugyeom's chest, bumping his glasses up against his forehead. "Can we just leave it for now and go relax in the lounge for a while,"

"Okay, but you have to promise to help me, not like last time when you let it all dry grossly and then went out!"

"I promise," The Lamia vows ardently.

"And you have to buy me pizza,"

Jinyoung arches an eyebrow at that, but allows it, waving a magnanimous hand. They retreat to their living room and Jinyoung reads a book with his head on Yugyeom's lap while the younger man plays video games.

He eats himself into a food coma, and wakes up to a strange tugging on his fingers.

"I'm still hungry," Jinyoung purrs, eyes flicking to red. "Just give me a taste, pet,"

 

.

 


End file.
